


Groping

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Previously posted on the now-purged SMT dressing room kink meme on LJ, based on roleplayers who are now long-gone (srvcmn/cabbageforlife). Kyouji from Devil Summoner gropes f!Adachi's boobs, and f!Adachi likes it.





	Groping

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sort of ridiculous crack ship you would only see on a dressing room kink meme, and I'm not sorry.

The fairy outfit was chafing her breasts (his, _his_ , the last thing he needed to be doing was start _thinking_ in feminine gender pronouns) in a way that Adachi was positive – _he_ – oh, fuck it, _she_ – had never been chafed before. The inside was some sort of scratchy costume material, and the built-in bra was so not doing its job. ...Or maybe it was, and Adachi just wasn't used to it. God, did women have to live with this all the time? Between this and the rag, no wonder they were all such ~~self-righteous bitches~~ wait, no, that didn't work, now _he_ was the one with the tits. He didn't know what he thought about that, no, not at all.

It was right then that that ridiculous pervert – someone had called him Kyoji – had the _balls_ (balls that, one might add, Adachi no longer possessed) to sweep in, cutting right through Adachi's sudden gender dilemma and his internal bemoaning of ~~his~~ her horribly itchy tits to reach around from behind and grab both of said breasts, one firmly in each hand, really going at it, too, squeezing a bit and moving them around. Shocked, Adachi was pulled back into Kyoji's grip, her back pressed against his chest, and oh god she could feel his sleazy breath on the back of her neck and knew he was grinning. 

“HEY-” Adachi began her protest, but couldn't finish it, her breath cut short by the wash of heat that flooded up from her gut as Kyoji fair massaged her nipples through her dress. Shit, this was above and beyond the usual groping – this was fucking _sexual harassment_ , holy shit, that's what it was, Kyoji was going to rape him and he was going to _like it_. This was some kind of karmic payback for hating all the women of the world, wasn't this, and fuck if Adachi didn't already hate life, the universe, and everything, he would have started right that moment, and why not add God to the list. 

And then suddenly it was gone as suddenly as it had come, Kyoji's warm hands pulling away to give Adachi a sharp slap on the ass with the comment of “Nice tits,” before sauntering off, leaving Adachi hot and breathless. 

The _motherfucker._


End file.
